The Cursed
by Redsfan3306
Summary: Harry and His cursed lady. Who is she find out in this story 5th year Harry/?
1. 1

_In fifth year Harry meets someone who will change his life.A slitherin.How will this change his life?_

**_Introduction Chapter_**

_She was not in a happy mood as she walked around the Great Lake.She had just learned that her family was cursed and she would be lucky to live to thirty._

_As she was walking she suddenly ran into something knocking her over. Looking up she saw a disgruntled looking Harry Potter also on the ground. "Sorry" he muttered getting up. She looked at him thoughtfully for a second thinking about how they had never interacted even though they were in class together. She finally spoke saying "It's okay". And with that they got up and walked there separate ways._

_She started walking again but that was not good as her mind went back to the aforementioned topic sighing she let her mind wander and walked back to the Slitherin common room._

_When she walked in Pansy walked straight up to her inquiring were she was. "None of your business"she said venomously. Sure she and Pansy were friends but she got on her nerves sometimes always acting bossy. She just walked up to the dorm changed and fell asleep._

_In the Griffindor common room Hermione was yelling at him for being behind on work. He made it seem like he was listening but in reality his mind was wandering back to his strange encounter with the girl by the lake._

_He could remember her but couldn't put a name to the face. He was pretty sure she was a Slytherin.He then started think towards his biased opinion towards them, he realized he had never talked to one besides Draco and his cronies. He decided he was going to work harder towards becoming friends or at least acquainted with them._

_And with that ignoring Hermione's tirade he went to bed. Still think about the mysterious Slitherin girl._

_While said girl sat in bed crying about what she learned._

_**Any guesses for who it is she will be revealed soon.** **I know this story is random and if you are following my other story it will be updated soon just been busy and this just came to me although I was inspired by another fanfic.**_


	2. Arguments

Harry woke up the next morning drenched in sweat looking at the time he realized it was only 6:30 "Shit" he muttered wanting to go back to sleep.

Knowing it was useless he got up took a shower and decide to go read in the common room as he entered he saw Hermione reading on a couch deciding to sit in a chair as he didn't want Hermione to interrogate him on why he was up so early.

As he was sitting down Hermione noticed him and of course started inquiring why he was up he muttered "nightmares" not wanting to go into it right now. And with that he decided to go eat his earliest breakfast at Hogwarts.

As he arrived in the great hall he was surprised to see only about fifteen students and a couple of teachers.Looking around he saw that none of his friends were up. Sighing he sat down and looked up to see the mystery Slitherin looking at him but when she saw him look up she looked down quickly.

He chose to ignore this and fixed his breakfast as he was starving. He noticed that Umbridge was looking at him too he figured she was thinking of a creative way to punish him as he just finished up his detentions a few days ago. Looking around he noticed a lot of people were looking at him which he

had never noticed before. "_Have I not noticed" he_

_thought._

_On the other side of the great hall a Slytherin girl was watching Harry Potter. She was perplexed by him he was a well known figure in the Wizarding community obviously yet she knew nothing about him except what Draco said but she didn't listen to a word he said. Now shifting her thoughts to Draco she realized if she wanted to get get too know Harry Potter the real Harry Potter not what was told in fairy tales or Draco's exaggerated tales but the real him._

_An hour later_

_Harry had just come back to the common room to find Ron and Hermione arguing. Deciding he doesn't want to deal with them he leaves for the library after sneaking into the dorms to grab his homework._

_Another student had just finished arguing with Pansy about her letter she received as she saw her crying over it and being the nosy person she is she tried to sneak and read it hoping to get gossip material. Instead she found her trying to get in her trunk which would only open for her. So she argued with her about being nosy and till she lost it and stormed off to the library to read._

_As they both arrived in the library Harry slightly earlier they sat down on other ends of the library until the bell wrung gathering up their things they began to leave when they accidentally ran into each other knocking Harry's homework out of his hands and her books out of her hands. "Sorry" they both said. Neither responded but instead helped pick up the fallin items. "Thanks" Harry said breaking the silence. "No problem" she responded. "I'm Harry" he said offering her his hand. "Obviously" she thought but didn't say that. I'm..._

_**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger. (No I'm Not) but I thought I would work up the chapter length until it's at a good length. Now onto the mystery girl, she will be revealed next chapter but I will say that I took my liberties as she's only mentioned once but for me she's going to have just past shoulder length light brown hair with blue eyes. Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
